A Plane Apart
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: Old Shaman Gusthorn tells an extraordinary tale of three friends, but not everything is what it seems.
1. Prologue: An Awaited Tale

World of Warcraft

Characters

Rarant Thunderhorn – Great Grey Kodo

Taukalea Windhoof – Zeus the Ironhide Devilsaur – Great White Kodo

Tristani – Minion – Talbuk

* * *

Chapter One

–----

The day was sunny and bright but it was not overbearing. Least not for the youngsters crowding round a gently blazing fire with a faint scent of some herb wafting in the air. They were all gathered in the courtyard of a small yet sizeable hut. The youngsters looked eager and impatient. At the head of this little congregation, sat on an old stool engraved in a old design, was a large male who looked as if he had seen much in his years.

Indeed he had, for his face looked worn from many years of being on the road or perhaps from several fights. Now, he seemed to old for such things and the Tauren shaman seemed more at ease with telling tles of old to the new generations of most races. For there in the crowd were the bright faces of trolls, orcs, blood elves and of course other tauren. Even a few adults, which did include more than a few undead amongst them, were there for old Shaman's story time. The old Tauren, his fur greying and one of his horns, which were of the longhorn variant, was splintered at the tip.

He leaned forth slightly on a short yet well crafted stick suited for his large, three digit hands. He smiled, "So you have come to hear one of my stories, have you?" There was a chorus of eager words constituting to the same thing.

"The one I shall tell you about today is more or less true but it is a strange nonetheless," he began and then cleared his throat. He sought for his drink and frowned when he couldn't find it. A nearby undead mage seemed to know that old Gusthorn was after a drink and conjured some water for him. The shaman smiled kindly as the mage handed it over to the tauren, the size of the flagon sizeable for the bull's lips. "Thank you," Gusthorn said and the mage appeared to smile back in return. Though, it was mostly always difficult to tell with the Forsaken.

He drank deeply before he continued, "The tale I speak of contains three interesting individuals and perhaps a strange mix. A tauren druid, a tauren hunter and perhaps the strangest of all, a blood elf death knight. I am fortunate enough to have bumped into them in my past and am fortunate to pass on their tale to you."

"But why are they so special, Gus?" a young Orc cried out, her green-hued skin glittering slightly with the warm glow of the fire. He was often called Gus by the younger ones, Gusthorn was slightly too difficult a name and children could be forgiven for their lazy ways.

He seemed to take the interruption well, well used to the imaginations of a young mind, "You will see my child, you will see. My story starts in the west, in the midst between Camp Taurajo to the south and the Wailing Caverns to the north...."


	2. Chapter One: Of Strangers Three

Chapter One; Of Strangers Three

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything of World of Warcraft, only the rights to the three characters based on two friend's characters and that of my own. Any others that have been mentioned, such as Gusthorn, are fictional characters brought in to further the story. If names coincide with a user's character, it was not intentioned in anyway but may have been inspired.

* * *

She landed on her front with a heavy smack, she could hear the thud even to her own ears. The thing was, she did not remember falling much less being anyway up high enough to allow for such the pain from a high fall. Her eyes were slow to open but her ears more or less encouraged it, for the sounds she heard was not something she would associate with the northern town she lived in. She could hear short, deep and heavy grunts and the cackles of some creature nearby followed quickly by an ill-tempered growl. Whilst the heavy grunt could be mistaken for a engine noise or construction work, the cackle and growl certainly could not.

She pried her eyes open and groaned slightly but did not yet move any of her battered limbs. She knew she was somewhere far from where she thought or knew she had been before. Her face was pressed into hard and baked ground and already she could feel the merciless heat of the sun. It was the second of many factors that would indicate that she was very, very far from home. She saw grasses ahead of her as her vision cleared. Carefully, she picked herself up and sat awkwardly.

Blinking, she stared at what was around her but it couldn't be, could it? The whole area seemed full of various creatures or landmarks that seemed all too familiar. She looked down at herself, her blonde hair falling about her face, as she saw what she was wearing. It certainly was as far from jeans and a shirt as you could get. The plate armour was easily recognisable in her eyes and she touched various parts, to make sure it wasn't some frightful hallucination. For that, it could very well be.

She knew then what her name would now be, for if this place was what she thought it was, then any inhabitant would think she had lost her mind completely. She carefully stood and lifted her head as she peered around her surroundings. The place was almost devoid of life; yet she had heard those sounds and logic dictated that if a sound existed, there had to be someone or something from whence it came. She searched her pockets but found small bags attached to her belt instead. Inside were various things, some she recognised and some she didn't. It seemed too far-fetched enough as it was. Had she been in her normal clothes, she would have believed she had somehow found her way into Africa. Though how she had managed the trip with no memory of getting on a plane or travelling in a car was beyond her.

The plate armour and the hearthstone she had found in the larger of the bags she had on her said otherwise. There seemed to be no rational explanation for this. She sighed and ran a hand down her face and then round the back of her neck where her wrist and forearm bumped into something. Frowning slightly but she looked almost expectant. Her hand gripped around the hilt of what was quite evidently a sword, but not your traditional sort as she unsheathed it. The motion didn't feel foreign to her as she may have expected it to. The blade was alight with what seemed to be blue fire, but Laura knew instantly that the blade was more than a blade. A runeblade no less.

Question was, how did she arrive in a world that was, at the basics, just a virtual reality that served to starve boredom, and why? She happened to look a certain way and saw a troll astride a vivid green raptor. If anything sealed the fact that this was indeed her beloved Warcraft, it was the raptor. Nothing of that sort could exist in the real world, or the real world as she remembered it, unless it was a very good animatronic. And they only really existed in Dinosaur films such as Jurassic Park and other such things.

She thought for a moment, wondering what Aimee and Richard would think of this if she ever got 'out' of this place. She wasn't even sure she could get out. A sound made her look left sharply and what appeared to be a giraffe walked past her. It didn't spare her a second glance as it strode in an elegant gait towards a gnarled tree with foliage on its crown. It stopped to lunch of the greenery and Laura watched it for a moment before she attempted to re-sheathe her weapon. It certainly wasn't as easy as it appeared but she managed it in the end.

"Suppose I'd better explore a bit," she muttered to herself, and perhaps a little to the herbivore close by, but typically and rightfully, said herbivore did not pay her a moment's notice. Course, exploring this place was a laugh in itself. She knew practically most of it already and the Barrens wasn't particularly much to look at. Unless you were in the Crossroads at the time of a raid. She started for a road, knowing that would be of some use to her with navigating the place. Whilst the Barrens was exactly that, it was still not a good place to get lost in. She walked a good half mile before coming to a halt again.

She frowned, knowing she could bring a mount to her but was uncertain to how that worked when you were put in the position she was in now. She stood there for a little while not wanting to stay in one place too long but she hated travelling. She knew she had one if one was to go on the level she currently was at. She thought about her deathcharger, her hawkstriders and then her talbuks but it seemed ludicrous for the same way of attaining the mount to work in this place, as it was now. She decided to walk till it came to her and she pressed on, the armour not providing any comfort against the heat.

**~~~ & ~~~**

The air smelt heavy, almost foul and something or someone was trying to rouse her from her slumber. "Go 'way, 'm sleepin'," she muttered back and snuggled deeper. However, whatever it was that kept nudging her did not halt its action. "It's Sunday, leave me 'lone," she clarified sleepily but something breathed heavily in her face and that smell was off. It was foul enough to make her open her eyes and blink back at the creature staring back at her.

She leapt back so fast and the creature made a sort of noise of indignation as it raised its huge head slightly, blinking its bright blue eyes. She stared at it believing she was in some horrid dream or was having one hell of an hallucination. She hoped it was a dream for dinosaurs certainly were extinct. Weren't they? But there it was, standing perfectly balanced on two stocky, well-built legs and its tail wavered side to side behind him. If it was even a him, that was. And yet, there was something familiar about all of this.

She rose unsteadily on her feet not taking much notice of how she looked, only to fall back down again. She winced as she sat on something. She peered up at the tyrannid, there was no mistaking the design. It was not of the right build to be anything but a tyrannid. Yes, it did have the same build as a tetanuran, which was the order that the Gigantosaur and Spinosaur belonged to but this relic bore two digits and not three on what stood for its hands, which made her deem it of the Tyrannosaur order.

The creature moved towards her, the ground shaking as it placed its weight on the earth below. She didn't dare move hoping it might go away. Alas, it seemed to have no intention of doing so and for a moment she thought it looked a little sad. Its head had dipped and the tail didn't seem to waver so much as before. She cocked her head to the side and sighed. She blinked, the sound of her own sigh didn't sound right. It was then she noted her hands that kept her propped up. Instead of the four fingers and one thumb as she was expecting but rather two large digits that were her finger plus the opposable thumb on each hand. She stared at them for a while before looking at the rest of her.

She was dressed in mail armour and she knew instinctively that she was now a lot taller than she originally was. "What in the hell...?" she muttered, wondering what had happened. She was basically a Minotaur now though she supposed that this was actually some odd representation of the game her friend had introduced and made her addicted to. She felt her face and sure enough, it was bovine in touch, her fur strange to feel and there was no mistaking the curves of her horns. She looked back to the dinosaur who looked back to her expectantly and she thought for a moment. She was a hunter on the game with a Ironhide Devilsaur that looked exactly like this. Except this relic was more realistic in nature than she had ever imagined.

Biting her lower lip slightly, and curiously she could feel canine teeth with her tongue, she decided to try something out. She rose again and tried to use her extra appendage that she realised was the thing she had sat on before. Her balance improved immensely and she smiled, her confidence boosted. She looked back to the waiting creature stood before her and she could hear how deep her voice was now. It was understandable but deep nonetheless.

"Zeus?"

The dinosaur seemed to react to the name she had called hers in the game itself. She was only trying this out as she was not sure of the predator's intentions. She could only guess that it was at least a little friendly cause it had not tried to attack or eat her. At least, not yet. His head bobbed slightly and made a soft growl in response. His tail too seemed to pick up more in excitement. Her heart beating thirty to the dozen, she extended her hand to his snout. He sniffed at it before rubbing his head into her touch, and he seemed to know exactly how much weight to exert without pushing her over.

"Well this is very peculiar," she said, deciding he was definitely a friend and not the foe she feared him to be. She rubbed his snout to indicate she was no longer uncertain of him. He seemed glad and moved to her side looking at the ready. "Very peculiar," she echoed herself and shook her head. At least her accent still sounded British, to the most part.

"Here now, yew look lost," the accent was strange and the voice masculine. Zeus turned and eyed the Troll male as if deciding whether he was food or not. She turned, a little unsteadily and used Zeus's calf to steady herself. "Are yew all right, mon?" he asked, noticing her unsteadiness.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied, trying to sound friendly and polite. She took him in for a moment and if anything, his attire and voice seemed to her as if he'd been plucked right out of the Caribbean but his face was certainly not a friendly black face. His face was a little heavy, with skin that was of a deep blue. His hair was a fiery red, his nose was pierced in two places and he had two tusks jutting out from his jaw. His raptor was attired in armour that suited it strangely enough, the head-dress bearing feathers.

The two dinosaurs growled at each other slightly, both unsure of each other's intention but there was not a lot the raptor was going to risk. The Devilsaur was just too big for him to pit against. The raptor made a few noises of digression and the troll seemed to notice this and chuckled. "Will you be okay? I gots important letters to get to Durotar, eh,"

She nodded, "I'll... I'll be just fine. I got him to keep me safe," she gestured to Zeus's gaping jaws and the male grinned before hopping lightly on his mount.

"Beware of the voodoo," he said in parting and he steered the raptor onwards along the road. She scowled wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean. She shook her head in the end, wondering what to make out of all this. She went to scratch her thigh only to feel some rock hard surface. She peered down and saw the axe attached to her thick belt. She unattached it and held it in her alien-looking hand. It was perfectly balanced, she could feel it. The jagged edge of the blade made it look like a fearsome weapon and not something to be messed with. She reattached it and pondered. She reached behind her and sure enough, she felt the hilt of the blunderbuss in the special holster on her broad back. She didn't take it out, only went on to check the various bags attached to the belt as well.

"Curiouser and curiouser," she whispered to herself and leaned on what was now her loyal companion. She didn't think he'd mind or feel it too much. So much had happened in a short amount of time with no knowledge of how or why she was here. There had to be some scientifical spiel that would explain this. But then, regarding Zeus, she would probably be open to more weirder reasons. She wondered what to do now and knew she was going to be relying a lot on Zeus till she found her feet... hooves.

She peered about the place and knew that from how African it looked that she was somewhere in the Barrens in Kalimdor. Least her memory wasn't failing her. It was the last thing she needed right now. She was so confused and if she wasn't careful, her mood would decline rapidly and not even Zeus would keep her on track. She peered at the road, nothing more than level square bricks set in the hard soil. "Think we should follow this road, Zeus?" she said aloud knowing he couldn't reply in kind.

He only looked at her for a moment and she nodded, "I get it. I'm boss." Sighed, she began to head down the road absently going the opposite direction that the troll rider had gone. She didn't know what made her go south instead of north, but south she went with one Devilsaur sticking close by to his mistress, knowing that she wasn't quite right.

**~~~ & ~~~**

There was something not quite right in his world. He was still in slumber but his bed seemed to rock or move one way and than roll the other way. He made to sigh and got a mouthful of liquid for his trouble. He spluttered about for a quite a bit till he woke up at last and found himself offshore in clear blue water., floating. "What the?" he muttered and he didn't recognise himself.

He didn't have much of a chance to know or assert himself for something tugged at him from below. He peered down and noted something huge and menacing with its mouth clamped shut on his... he frowned. Was that even his foot... he didn't have feet that big. Blinking, he tried to get himself free from the creature, having to try and kick it off with the other... foot. Again, fate it seemed wanted to toy with him and the rocking motion that had stirred him partly from slumber rose with a new-found passion, as if to mimic some creature playing its prey.

For a while, he didn't know what was happening or where he was going but he soon realised. The wave made him crash into the shoreline, which did make whatever that had a bite on him let go. He groaned and slowly got up only to stare at his hands. If this was a dream, it was one hell of a weird one. He heard a weird and stumpy sounding laugh, though it was more of a cackle.

"Look 'ere, Tarrek. Look what the sea spit out," another goblin joined the first and nodded, laughing too now.

"A druid too by the looks of 'im. Come on, we'd best get him somethin'. He's probably the owner of that mad kodo too,"

"Only if he's payin'"

"Kodo had a bob on him, Dutzel." Terrek said as he moved to help the male tauren out, not realising that all was rather strange with him.

He blinked and shook his head before he sat up, peering at the pair with heavy thought. He only caught a few of the words as they were speaking so rapidly. He frowned and used the time to check himself over. He was definitely in his druid's form all right... though how was a mystery. He allowed them to push him up though he ended up doing most of the work anyway. They were barely any taller than Gnome's anyway, probably a head shorter of an average Dwarf.

He glanced about and saw the reason for what had made him go into the shore. A boat had docked and he saw various men offloading and loading various sizes of crated, sacks and barrels. A parrot flitted here and there and he scratched his jaw in wonder.

"I'm good now," he said, wringing the water out of the strange clothes he wore. They seemed a little moulded in nature but he wasn't going to complain. He could have been far worse. "Did you say Kodo?" he asked, having no idea if they would understand him.

The two goblins glanced at each other and one nodded, "Aye, Kodo! Came bolsterin' in and ruined everything. Had to get the bruisers to deal with the thing!" Terrek stated huffily before he waved at Richard to follow. "This way," Richard peered about, unsure and wondering why the place looked so familiar. Then it hit him right in the face. Ratchet, a neutral town run mostly by the profiteering goblins and it was the same with Booty Bay.

He followed Terrek to where the Kodo was being kept. The beast was large with armoured plating covering various parts of it frame that were evidently vulnerable and needed protection. The head was low to the ground with two horns jutting out from its head. It seemed to recognise him and swung its head with a low grunt, its feet shifting with the movement.

"Knows you, it does!" the Goblin said, "I hope you got enough to pay for the damage it did,"

Richard looked at him blankly, realising just how out of it he was. He checked his pockets, or bags and found a little in there. He looked on the Kodo and found a bit on him too though why the kodo had currency on him was strange in itself. That didn't happen in the game did it?

He sighed and handed the money to Terrek, "That enough?" he said, sounding gruff. The goblin counted and then nodded.

Terrek smiled, then grinned and waved at him, "Have a nice day!" The two goblins then left him to it, leaving him dumbfounded and confused. He wondered if what had happened to him had happened to Laura too. He hoped so, he looked at the Kodo and sighed.

It didn't help he didn't know how to ride the bloody thing.


	3. Chapter Two: But How Can This Be?

Chapter Three: But How Can This Be?

I will be focusing a little more on Richard (Rarant) in the following chapter and to bring some higher action into the court. But in the meantime, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything of World of Warcraft, only the rights to the three characters based on two friend's characters and that of my own. Any others that have been mentioned, such as Gusthorn, are fictional characters brought in to further the story. If names coincide with a user's character, it was not intentioned in anyway but may have been inspired.

The oppressive heat of the Barrens sun bore down upon her, heating her armour and skin in the process. The ground was hard and baked beneath the death knight's feet and she was not closer as to reaching an explanation for any of this. She was in a world which by rights wasn't at all real. But the ground was hard, the sun hot and she could hear the cackles of hyena's and the vulgar calls of some bird in the distance. She knew she had to try and find her way to the Crossroads or Camp Taurajo... she wasn't sure which lay in which direction. She just followed the road, glad that this wasn't an Alliance controlled area such as Darkshore or Stormwind.

Her mouth felt horribly dry and she had realised before that she hadn't any water on her.. It was curious as to why she was in the Barrens. She had left her character in Northrend before going to bed. It seemed very strange and peculiar. She looked up slightly and frowned; the ground shook as she peered around her and she soon saw why.

If it wasn't for the beam of pure energy that shot past her and had she not known any better, she would have sworn the creature had been pulled from prehistoric times and dumped right there and then. The stegosaur-like creature bellowed and came for her again. Sighing, she pulled out her sword. Course, playing the game did not require any personal experience. Now it was an entirely different matter and this creature looked very angry. She didn't know what she had done to provoke it.

It came for her still and she raised the glowing weapon. It only served to rise the beast's anger further. When it was close enough, she swung her sword the light gliding after the blade. She barely scratched the surface of its hide. The runeblade was large but not heavy and evidently was well balanced. She stepped backwards as it swung its head at her, its horn missing her by inches. Until she could grasp the skills she needed, this was something of a one sided fight.

It lunged forth again and this time, it caught her side. She was sent sprawling on the ground, the Barrens dust clinging to her as she landed. It made to stomp on the death knight and she did what she could, ramming the blade into its foot. It bellowed with pain. The position was awkward for Laura and she pulled it out again as it swung its head low to crush her.

~~~ & ~~~

Zeus and his owner were fairing the oppressive heat a little better. Zeus, being cold-blooded, was soaking up the sun and Aimee was using the shadow Zeus's form provided. She stilled as she soon heard bellows of a creature close-by. Zeus stopped to look down at her wondering why she had stopped. "Can't you hear it too, Zeus?" she asked, knowing the dinosaur could not reply let alone understand the long string of words.

She shook her head slightly and carried on down the road but it was not long before a unfamiliar stench of something large filled her nostrils. She was still trying to get used to her increased sense of smell and hearing. She glanced up still walking forwards, her hooves thudding slightly on the ground. Zeus gave a growl and she glanced at him before looking back upon the fight before her. She scratched behind her left ear. The beast looked angry and the smaller humanoid didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight.

She sighed and peered at Zeus again. He seemed eager and hungry, and she was probably correct in that estimation. She didn't have any meat on her and knew he wasn't a vegetarian. She rolled her shoulders before pulling out her gun, the bone-like handle strange to her grip. She had no idea on how to use it but she had to try. "Go on Zeus," she said, pointing at the bellowing creature.

Zeus did not need to be told twice and he roared his blazing supremacy as he charged forth. The creature stopped its brutal attack on the blood elf and turned to face the devilsaur coming its way. She watched as the reptiles fought, the quadruped swinging its spiked tail and the biped managed a crushing bite on the thunderhorn's neck. Thankfully, the blood elf moved out of the way and she raised her gun after peering at the mechanisms. She fired and the bullet sailed through the air and grazed over the target's head.

She kept firing, wondering why a death knight had succumbed to an animal that was technically several levels lower than her by game standards. The thunderhorn's death could be more attributed to the efforts of Zeus than anyone else's and he looked at her happy and content. She nodded at him before coming towards the warm carcass upon which Zeus fed on and she found she wasn't bothered by his eating habits.

She looked at the other humanoid who seemed quite out of breath, her blade resting on the ground and it took a moment before she looked in the tauren's way. The two didn't say anything at first as if both were unsure on what to say. Neither truly realised who the other really was. Aimee, or Taukalea (Tau for short) as it should be known from here on, watched as the elf picked herself off the ground and dusted herself off. She wondered if they could understand each other or not. It seemed unlikely.

~~~ & ~~~

She looked at the tauren that had so wordlessly helped her. First a troll on a raptor and now a tauren with a very large pet that looked it could eat her with no complaint. Fortunately, it seemed more interested in the thunderhorn. The tauren seemed uncertain and wary to the most part. There was something strangely familiar about the woman but she couldn't say what exactly. She bit her lip and then returned her blade to its humble scabbard.

"Thank you for the help..." she began, awkward not sure on how much contact she should be having with others in the situation she was in but she supposed there was not much in the way of choice. The tauren turned her bovine face towards her and she could have sworn she saw surprise in the features but it was hard to distinguish.

"You are welcome," the tauren hunter's voice was deep but she could understand her, which was the main thing. There was even a hint of an accent, which again sounded oddly familiar. She sighed softly, "Could you tell me where the Crossroads is? I've seemed to have lost my way," it was a fair question and a tauren was likely to know. The Barrens was largely in tauren hands, even if the orc numbers had been increasing.

The tauren seemed to hesitate and then peered around her before looking back to her. Why did she seem so hesitant?

"That is where I am heading, but I am unsure in what direction it lies in," she replied uneasily, her tail wavering out from behind. Laura, who shall be known as Tristani hence forth, considered this before she spoke again.

"Well then perhaps it might be an idea we travel together then?" she asked, knowing that until she found her grips with her weapon, she wouldn't be as effective. She figured that it would be wiser to stick in a group. She watched as the tauren glance at the tyrannid before looking back to her but was relieved when the woman nodded her head with clear agreement. "Thank you," she said, after all, manners counted.

The tauren smiled before she spoke again, "Do you wish to head up road or down road?"

"Let's head up," Tristani replied and the hunter nodded before calling her pet. The Ironhide Devilsaur raised its head, its jaws covered in blood. He seemed hesitant and not eager to let this carcass go to the scavengers of the Barrens but with another sharper grunt from the tauren female, he came and stood by her side

With that, they headed up the road doubling back on Taukalea's route.

~~~ & ~~~

"Oh for gods sake! I said left, not right!"

It had gone from bad to worse and he was only too aware of how embarrassing it felt. The kodo was not obeying his commands at all, it went left when he wanted right and vice versa. He learned one thing about kodo's very quickly. They were incredibly annoying, stubborn and definitely would not win a beauty contest. He now understood why his friend had complained so much about the creature, even if it was better looking than the non-swift.

At this rate, he wasn't being at all swift. In the end, he managed to stop the beast and dismount. He moved to its head and it peered at him with its low-slung eyes that held no particular spark. They just glowed a single light. He could still it was playing the innocent card. He sighed and shook his head before peering around him.

He had left Ratchet if only to escape the not-so-carefully disguised chuckles from various goblin merchants and bruisers. He didn't appreciate their odd if peculiar sense of humour. Especially when he was at the centre of it all. He leaned on the quadruped for a moment before he had a few more tested words. The kodo just swayed listlessly as if it wasn't really concerned with the druid's feelings at all. Richard, or Rarant as his character was called in this realm, sighed and mounted up again, nudging the kodo on.

The beast gave a mighty bellow swinging his two horned head before lumbering forwards on the hard baked ground of the Barrens

~~~ & ~~~

They had travelled for quite a bit now, the heat reaching them to the point of them both using Zeus's shadow. Taukalea sighed softly, bothered by the heat and the fact she was not used to it. Even Zeus looked bothered by now and she knew they had to get to some excuse for civilisation soon or else.

"So what did you say your name was again?" she asked, curious. It seemed to have a strange reaction to the elf but the expression was hidden quickly.

"Tristani," the elf replied and Taukalea stopped suddenly whereas Tristani and Zeus carried on not realising at first. Then Tristani turned and looked at her, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," and she caught up with them.  
"What's yours then?" Tristani returned.  
"Taukalea," she replied, feeling wary and suspicious. It couldn't possibly be.  
"Taukalea... Aimee?" The Elf looked completely lost for words as it made sense to her. The tauren with a black and blue devilsaur. She would not be surprised if there was a serpent waiting in some stable and that the mount was a white kodo.

Taukalea blinked and then her suspicions ran true, "Laura?" as if to affirm it. The blood elf nodded with a wide grin which seemed strange on her pale face.


End file.
